Une autre histoire, une autre fin
by carottedeschamps
Summary: Et si une personne pouvait changer le destin ? Et si la disparation de l'un d'entre eux faisaient basculer la balance ...? Histoire à deux mains


Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de notre nouvelle dramione =)

**Carotte:** Coucou les petits loups, de retour avec une nouvelle fiction =) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire comme vous le savez elle est co-écrite avec ma soeur et comme vous ne la connaissez pas je lui laisse la parole pour qu'elle se présente ;)

**Célia**:Bonjour à toute et à tous, qui lisez carotte. Voilà, je m'appelle Solène (Célia Caïne est mon nom de plume) et je suis la sœur de carottedeschamps. J'écris depuis longtemps et j'aime ça. Si j'écris en duo avec carottedeschamps aujourd'hui, c'est pour tout un tas de raisons. Laissez-moi d'abord vous replacer dans la contexte : une sœur folle d'Harry depuis toute petite, qui découvre les Dramione. Et qui devient adepte. Et moi, de l'autre côté, qui n'avais même pas lu Harry Potter ! Oui, mais j'ai bien dit « avais ». La petite carotte que vous connaissez m'a convaincue de le lire. Et la grande Rowling que vous aimez m'a convaincue à son tour. Alors me voilà, j'ai déjà écrit une Dramione (encore en cours aujourd'hui) mais je ne l'ai pas postée sur fanfiction (d'ailleurs je ne suis pas inscrite). Ceci n'est donc que ma seconde Dramione. J'aime essentiellement Harry Potter pour ses personnages. Bien sûr, j'adore la magie (je suis fan de fantasy). Mais certains personnages m'ont beaucoup marquée : Hermione, bien sûr, mais aussi Neville. Oui, c'est un peu surprenant, ce n'est pas le personnage auquel on pense en premier mais je l'aime beaucoup : il est gentil, souvent victime des autres et c'est un peu un modèle pour moi car il ne s'énerve jamais.  
>Ma première Dramione, je l'ai écrite pour ma sœur. Oui, au début, je n'en avais pas trop envie, je voulais lui faire une surprise (et ça a bien marché parce que je l'ai consolée grâce à ça). Mais celle-là, j'avais envie de la faire, envie d'écrire avec elle.<p>

Alors voilà, ce premier chapitre n'est pas de moi mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>1 er Septembre, 6 ème année. Un sujet tellement terre à terre, tellement basique ... Espion à 16 ans, embarqué dans une guerre dont il ne voit pas l'issue, du mauvais côté ... Blaise est un serpentard comme un autre, si ce n'est qu'il est espion à la solde de l'ordre du Phénix, par choix. Il ne veux plus être du mauvais côté, il veut se battre pour l'égalité, il n'a jamais rien eux contre les nés moldus, cette guerre n'a aucun sens. Il a passé son été sur le qui-vive, a transmettre des informations, toutes les nuits il les avaient passés dans la peur de découverte à son sujet. Et Blaise avait aussi rencontré de nouvelles personnes celles de l'Ordre. Au début, la méfiance était dans tout les esprits, après tout il était un ancien serpentard, meilleur ami de Draco. Mais il avait fais ses preuves en prenant des risques. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Sirius, au grand désespoir d'Harry, celui-ci n'était pas haineux envers Blaise. Mais celle qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était Hermione, une née moldue qui normalement aurait du avoir peur de lui. Pourtant Hermione l'avait bien accueillie, elle lui faisait confiance, elle venait le voir quand il avait besoin d'aide. Et cela l'avait touché, plus qu'il ne voulais l'admettre. Il avait changé de camps depuis la mort de Luna, l'été dernier au ministère, il ne l'avais jamais regretté.<p>

-Blaise? Blaiiiise ?

-Huuuum ? marmonne celui-ci

-Heu, ça va mec? demande Draco

-Ouais ouais t'inquiète, j'ai juste ... pas manger ce matin...

-Ha les hommes et leurs estomacs, se moque Pansy en lui tirant la langue

Blaise est amoureux de Pansy depuis sa deuxième année, mais la jolie blonde n'a d'yeux que pour Draco. Draco, qui d'ailleurs ne l'aime pas plus qu'une amie. Pansy ne remarque jamais Blaise, et il a finit par rester dans l'ombre en attendant qu'elle se détache de Draco. La seule fois ou il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle elle avait éclaté de rire, pas méchamment, elle pensait juste qu'il rigolait. Pansy n'a pas confiance en elle, elle n'apprécie pas son physique, elle aime la glace à la vanille et les papillons. Tout ça Blaise le sait, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas , c'est lui dire réellement...

- Alors à ce moment là j'ai décidé de coucher avec Théo ET Millicient, dit tranquillement Pansy

-Quoi?! hurle Blaise en se mettant debout, les poings serrés.

Pansy se recroqueville sur son siège apeurée et surprise

- Blaise tu réagissais pas, tu était partis dans tes pensées je voulais juste te faire réagir, murmure la blonde

Comprenant sa méprise, Blaise se rassoit confus

-Excuse moi Pansy, je ... je crois que je manque vraiment de sucre...

Draco regarde son meilleur ami d'un oeil critique mais ne dit rien.

-Pas grave, finit par dire Pansy en souriant, Dracooooo, j'ai vraiment faim moi aussi... Tu veux pas aller chercher à mangé ?

- Tu es sérieuse ?, s'offusque Draco, je ne suis pas un elfe ! Hooooo non Pans' ne fait pas ces yeux tu sais qu'on peut pas résister ... Roh c'est bon pour cette fois j'y vais ...

-Meurchiiiii, répond Pansy amusée.

Le serpentard se lève et déambule dans les wagons à la recherche du chariot à confiserie. Arrivé au septième wagon, il repère un groupe d'élève attroupée autour d'une sorcière.

-Une partacitrouille une, hurle la marchande

Parmi la foule d'élèves Drago repère immédiatement l'une d'entre elle qui attire son attention. Granger, une sang de bourbe qui prend un malin plaisir à l'humilier en permanence à le provoquer. Il s'approche d'elle lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, sentant le regard métallique du jeune homme ancré dans sa nuque . Ses prunelles chocolatés s'emplissent de mépris et d'un soupçon de peur. Le serpentard lance :

-Alors Granger, Weaslaid à faim et toi en bonne femme soumise tu lui apporte? Tu ferais un bon elfe de maison tu sais ? Ce qui m'étonne en revanche c'est que cet imbécile n'a pas d'argent, alors comment achète-t-il ses confiseries ? Ho mais oui je sais tu le payes pour coucher avec lui? Remarque comme ça il peut se les payer! Ce grand dadais doit être à peu près aussi riche qu'un gnome ! Dis moi Granger, tu sais que le peigne ça existe ?

-Femme soumise ? Je ne paye pas Ron pour coucher avec lui mais c'est clair que même en payant n'importe quelle fille, elle ne voudra jamais de toi ! Et je te signale que pour ce qui est du peigne, toi et ton père, vous ne devez pas le voir beaucoup ! Oh, mais c'est vrai qu'être Mangemort, ça prend du temps !

Draco reste stupéfait, blessé. Il pousse les premières années, achète un assortiments de confiseries et quitte le wagon hors de lui. Arrivé devant son compartiment, il entre, lance les confiseries et s'assoit sur la banquette.

- Heu ... il y a un problème Draco ? finit par dire Pansy stupéfaite

-Oui, oui et ce problème c'est Granger!

-Hermione ? s'exclame Blaise, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Ces deux amis le regardent stupéfaits

-Depuis quand tu t'occupe d'elle ? interroge Pansy, une nuance jalouse dans le voie

-Depuis jamais, si lui est arrivé quelque chose je veux le savoir pour qu'on rigole là c'est tout, réplique le métis agacé

-Bon est ce qu'on pourrait me plaindre s'il vous plait là? se moque Drago, je l'ai vu et elle a insultée mon père.

-Laisse là, réplique Pansy, elle sert à rien.

Blaise ne dit pas un mot. "Ce soir je vais la voir pour savoir comment elle va" décide le métis.

- Ca je suis d'accord, fulmine Draco, elle est arrogante intelligente, miss je-sais-tout et ...

-Draco mon petit tu t'emportes, se moque Pansy, depuis quand une ... née moldue te préoccupe de la sorte ? Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu es ... amoureux

Draco éclate de rire, plié en deux le blond n'arrive pas à articuler un mot, quand il se calme il finit par dire:

-Moi ? Amoureux ? Déjà amoureux c'est impossible mais de Granger ?! Doublement impossible!

- Tait visage toi d'hippogriffe ! Sur arriver.

Draco rejoint Théo devant l'embarquement pour les calèches et s'installe avec Pansy et Blaise. Le trajet jusqu'au château est rapide, les élèves se dirigent vers la grande salle pour la répartition.

-Ils l'est font de plus en plus petits non ? se moque Pansy en détaillant un nouveau serpentard

-HA parce que c'est un vrai ?, fait mine de s'étonner Blaise, je pensais que c'était des modèles d'exposition ?

Le jeune serpentard les fusillent du regard et se tourne vers Dumbeldore qui prononce son discours habituel. Draco l'écoute d'une oreille distraire, ce vieux fou refais toujours les même discours ... Celui-ci touche d'ailleurs à sa fin. Draco jette un œil vers la table des griffondors, Granger regarde l'autre rouquin d'un air affreusement niais. Soupirant devant l'horreur de cette scène, Draco se dépêche d'engloutir son repas et rejoint la salle commune des serpentards accompagnés de Blaise et Pansy. Théodore préfère aller étudier à la bibliothèque, c'est un modèle Serpentard de Granger selon Pansy. Arrivée dans leur salle commune, Pansy rejoint son dortoir après avoir salué les garçons. Ceux ci y restent une heure, avant de monter se coucher. " Bon sang mais je vais jamais réussir à aller voir Granger que diable! "s'agace Blaise " ce ne serait pas intelligent de tenter le risque dès aujourd'hui, j'essayerai de la voir demain" Perdu dans ses pensées, Blaise ne remarque pas le regard inquiet de Draco.

-Bonne nuit vieux frère, lance Draco en se jetant sous sa couette

-Bonne nuit vieille loche, persifle Blaise

Si le premier s'endort rapidement le deuxième met une éternité a trouvé le sommeil et passe une nuit agitée...

* * *

><p>Voilà on se retrouve dans deux semaines maximum pour le prochain chapitre ;)<p>

Laissez nous des rewievs please *.*


End file.
